harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Huiself
]] Een huis-elf (Engels: House-elf) ''is een wezen uit de serie boeken rond Harry Potter van de Britse schrijfster Joanne Rowling. Achtergrond Een huis-elf is een soort slaaf en is gebonden aan een tovenaarsfamilie, die hij of zij tot aan zijn dood moet dienen. Vaak worden ze ingezet in het huishouden. De meeste huis-elfen willen dit ook graag en vinden werken fijn. Huis-elfen zijn middels een magische band gebonden aan hun meesters. Die band houd in dat ze geen bevelen van hun meester kunnen negeren en ze zichzelf moeten straffen als ze iets doen dat hun meester nooit goed zou vinden, ongeacht wat hun persoonlijke mening over hun meester is. Huis-elfen beschikken over hun eigen vorm van magie waarmee ze o.a. van de ene naar de andere plek kunnen reizen en hun taken kunnen vervullen. Ze hebben voor deze magie geen toverstok nodig, zoals tovenaars en heksen. De manier waarop huis-elfen gebonden zijn aan een meester varieert. Sommige elfen zijn gebonden aan een bepaalde familie en beschouwen alleen leden van die familie als hun meesters. Anderen zijn gebonden aan een bepaald huis of gebouw en beschouwen de eigenaar van dit gebouw als hun meester. Het schijnt ook dat ze alleen rijke families dienen daar Ron een keer wenste dat zijn familie rijk genoeg was om zich een huis met huis-elf te kunnen veroorloven. Ze kunnen vrijgelaten worden door ze een kledingstuk te geven, maar dit is de nachtmerrie van bijna elke huiself. Ze zien dat als een schande. Het is voor een huis-elf juist een eer om je familie te dienen tot aan je dood. Huis-elfen dragen dan ook geen kleren, in plaats daarvan dragen ze andere stukken textiel: theedoeken, kussenslopen of gewoon een oude lap. Meningen over huis-elfen Voor de meeste tovenaars zijn huis-elfen de normaalste zaak van de wereld. Ook het feit dat men ze slechts als dienaar ziet is voor veel tovenaars normaal. In het vierde deel begint Hermelien Griffel met de S.H.I.T. (''Stichting Huis-elf voor Inburgering en Tolerantie). Deze stichting moet ervoor zorgen dat de huis-elfen meer begrip krijgen van tovenaars, en worden gezien als volwaardige wezens. Dat betekent onder andere dat de wezens betaald krijgen, en uiteindelijk op de langere termijn een huis-elf gaat werken bij het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Helaas voor Hermelien is zij één van de weinige mensen die vindt dat de huis-elfen achter zijn gesteld, en de meesten beschouwen de S.H.I.T. dan ook als een grote grap. Huis-elfen in de boeken In de boeken komt een aantal huis-elfen voor. De belangrijkste zijn Dobby, Winky en Knijster. Ook werken er een heleboel huis-elfen in de keuken van Zweinstein, meestal onzichtbaar voor de leraren en leerlingen. Dobby is ook de enige huis-elf waarvan het bekend is dat hij geen familie wil dienen. Hij gaat op Zweinstein werken voor het loon van één galjoen per week. Tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein vechten de huis-elfen van Zweinstein onder leiding van Knijster mee tegen de Dooddoeners. Gallerij House-elf, Winky (Concept Artwork for the HP4 film).jpg|Winky Knij.jpg|Knijster Hokey.png|Hompy Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie van Wizardzone en:House-elf fr:Elfe de maison ru:Домашние эльфы fi:Kotitonttu pl:Skrzat domowy Categorie:Wezens Categorie:Huis-elven Categorie:Beroepen